


House Whortemps

by lovehotelreservation



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Double Penetration, F/M, Gangbang, Rhyming, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29708574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehotelreservation/pseuds/lovehotelreservation
Summary: Tonight, you would be treated by House Fortemps for a lavish meal. If only you, the Count, and his sons were aware of how quickly the evening would devolve into a sinful, debaucherous ordeal.
Relationships: Artoirel de Fortemps/Reader, Artoirel de Fortemps/Warrior of Light, Edmont de Fortemps/Reader, Edmont de Fortemps/Warrior of Light, Emmanellain de Fortemps/Reader, Emmanellain de Fortemps/Warrior of Light, Haurchefant Greystone/Reader, Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	House Whortemps

**Author's Note:**

> PLS DON'T PERCEIVE ME AS I OFFER U THIS BEFORE I AM FORCIBLY DRAGGED TO SUNDAY SCHOOL AT SAINT REYMANAUD'S CATHEDRAL !!!!!
> 
> TYSM FOR READING !!!

It was time for dinner in Ishgard as the city-state was bathed in moonlight.

Within House Fortemps there was a feast spread on the dinner table, culinary delicacies and fanciful wonders alike.

Count Edmont would be joined by his three sons, with all four in their best dress.

After all, at this dinner, they would be joined by you, the Warrior of Light, their dearest guest.

You had much to share, having returned from a month-long excursion in lands beyond.

Your tales and excursions through Ala Mhigo and Doma--Count Edmont was most especially fond.

And surely, his sons were intrigued to hear about what you had gotten up to.

But with that alluring dress of yours hugging every curve, the three wondered how they could get a better view.

It certainly did not help that during dinner you were being quite the tease.

Artoirel, Haurchefant, Emmanellain--you had all three wrapped around your finger with ease.

From your extensive history together, it did not take much for you to capture Haurchefant’s gaze.

Especially when you were looking right into his eyes as your tongue licked your lips clean of creamy glaze.

Never to lose out on having your attention to himself, Emmanellain did what he could to have your attention turn towards his direction.

Particularly arching his hips forward while the bottom of your heel traveled ever so lightly over his hardened erection.

Reserved and chaste as he was, Artoirel was certainly no fool.

Seeing his younger brothers behave so perversely during dinner was making him lose his cool.

With harsh glares and even harsher curses under his breath, Artoirel tried to discreetly get his siblings to cease.

Only to refrain when his wine glass accidentally tipped over, a river of burgundy soon spilling onto his lap and seat.  
Ever the hero, you quickly rose up to save the day.

With napkin in hand, you sought to pat the liquid away.

However.

Your goodwill and concern was betrayed by the mischievous look on your face.

Slowly and surely, your hand dragged the napkin over his crotch at a deliberate pace.

Artoirel was at a loss for words, his face quickly becoming hot.

All while his brothers looked on enviously, any efforts to catch your attention once more all for naught.

Beneath your touch, the eldest son of House Fortemps felt his cock becoming stiff and erect.

But what soon transpired afterwards was something even you didn’t expect.

“Surely, you will always be a welcomed guest to this family--but I’d rather not see such your naughty wickedness continue to befuddle my kin.”

Having dismissed all servants a moment before, Count Edmont had spoken up, his eyes twinkling, well aware of your sin.

Artoirel, Haurchefant, Emmanellain were wide-eyed and slack jawed, all words at a loss.

The three watched as their father beckoned you over, your dress soon stripped off and thrown away by him in a toss.

With not a thread of clothing on your body, you sat upon Edmont’s lap, your bold brazen actions now subdued.

The Count’s hands proceeded to part your thighs, your body fully exposed and presented as a sight so utterly lewd.

Before the eyes of his sons, Edmont cupped your breasts, his fingers twisting and toying your nipples with a touch well experienced.

His other hand descended between your legs, his palm pressing onto and caressing your core, soon drawing forth moans from your lips that became louder in cadence.

But for as skillfully sinful that his fingers were, Edmont meant for this to be a means to reprimand.

While laying you across his lap and spanking your ass would have been ideal, he chose a different method: more and more he would bring you closer to orgasm, making certain to not allow you to release, if only to drive you mad.

With the Warrior of Light crumbling so easily by the lascivious touch of Edmont, his sons continued to watch on, all overwhelmed by desire.

For all the respect and love he had for his father, Haurchefant was becoming all the more determined and eager to surpass him, the need to join his body with yours while pouring his seed inside your core roaring deep within his chest like fire.

A shocking revelation to witness but one to bear nonetheless, Emmanellain made notes within his mind to follow after Edmont’s masterful techniques, wishing to make you buck helplessly against his hand in an earnest attempt to make you his.

Guilt under the eyes of Halone, the weight of responsibility as the eldest of House Fortemps--Artoirel wasn’t sure how to make sense of this vicious yearning tearing through him, only that he needed to ravish you, his lips meeting yours for a kiss.

It was not much longer until Edmont felt that he had punished you enough, mindless pleasured noises and pleas for mercy escaping weakly from your mouth.

And so he finally offered what you begged, driving his long fingers into your sopping core in a swift rhythm, grinding his palm onto your clit until you were climaxing all over his hand with a breathless cry and shout.

Satisfied and content, Edmont gave you a moment to catch your breath, cradling you in his arms as he helped you up, soon guiding you over to where his sons remained.

Like a lamb led to a den of lions, you would be subjected to the lustful yearning of Artoirel, Haurchefant, and Emmanellain.

Before he passed you along to be used by his sons as they wished, Edmont took a moment to indulge himself with a kiss on your lips that was tender and sweet.

And as the middlest son quickly hoisted you over to where he and his brothers now stood, their father sat down to watch his sons truly feast.

Emmanellain and Artoirel were drawn to your breasts, the mouths of the two latching onto your nipples for them to suckle upon.

Meanwhile it was Haurchefant who took to between your thighs to lap up and savor your taste, his tongue gliding and lapping against your core in strokes most quick and long.

It did not matter which brother indulged and fancied to what.

For each would fuck you thoroughly and make you their slut.

After all, by the touch of Count Edmont alone, the mighty Warrior of Light was already reduced to a shamelessly wanton mess.

But caught in the center of three competing brothers as they vied for your affection, it would be long before you could have a moment to truly rest.

Having finally yielded to depravity he thought himself impervious against, it was Artoirel who had you on all fours as he vigorously drove his cock into you from behind.

If the eldest son was to have this way first then sure--Haurchefant and Emmanellain could wait, all while rubbing their dicks against your face, a claim on your body something both vehemently pined.

As the youngest, Emmanellain was used to being spoiled and having his way.

And while he would do what he could to please you, how could he resist from simply lying back and watching you ride his cock while you bounced away?

Haurchefant would be the one next at last.

He already had in mind to not only flood your core with his seed as he fucked you upon the marble floor, but to do the very same with your ass.

Seeing their brother get to claim both of your holes only served to ensnare Artoirel and Emmanellain with envy.

If Haurchefant was given this chance, then both should be given the same opportunity!

Fair was fair of course, with all three soon having their turn.

They would fuck you over and over until their cocks were the only things you would desperately yearn.

You were right in the middle between Haurchefant and Artoirel, both barrelling their dicks into your core and ass, all while Emmanellain saw to it that your tongue and face was coated with cum.

And onwards Edmont watched, his eyes glinting with amusement until simply observing wasn’t enough, with him soon returning to join in on the fun.

In retrospect, this dinner was simply meant to welcome you back home as their guest.

But surely, as they would encourage the following days after, they hoped that you would see House Fortemps as a permanent home for you to return to and rest.

To all of Eorzea, you were its Warrior of Light.

But to these men of House Fortemps, you were their most cherished treasure and they loved you with all their might.


End file.
